The Girl in Pictures
by wensic
Summary: "Ne, would you give up tennis if she came back?"   Rating may change in the future!
1. Tea for Two

**THE GIRL IN PICTURES**  
By: WENsic

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own TeniPuri… and if I did, god knows what I'd do to them. *Tackles Tezuka*

**Summary:** "Ne, would you give up tennis if she came back?"

**A/N:** Characters would be more mature – college level. Seishun International University. Tezuka, third year. Ryoma, first year… and so on.

- o - o -

"You can't make it?" Kyoko frowned. Sighing softly, she responded, "I guess it can't be helped."

"I'll see you on campus tomorrow," Tezuka's voice rang through the other line.

"Yeah. Good luck." Hanging up, she massaged her temples; eyes sore and head aching. This was no good. It was the _fifth_ time she was stood up in barely two weeks and the tennis season hadn't even approached yet.

Sakuno furrowed her brows at her senpai's distress. "Your tea, senpai."

"Thanks, Sakuno. The other things I ordered – put it on the tab, but you could take it home. Think of it as my treat," Kyoko said. She sipped her tea, flipping page to page in her history textbook.

Heh. History.

"Senpai," Sakuno began, concern avid in her words, "I think you should take a rest. You look pale."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," the raven haired business-student replied. "There are some things I don't quite get, and it's going to get to me if I don't find out."

"Senpai…"

"Sakuno," called out Tomoko, "table six!"

Flushed, she quit tugging at the hem of skirt, muttered a quick _I've got to go_ and hurried over to the other side of the café.

"Maa… Time to myself, again," Kyoko noted, leaning back on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been so hooked on this storyline, I wrote six chapters in a day x ; But the others need revising! I'd be replacing "THANK YOU" with this instead.


	2. Consistency

**THE GIRL IN PICTURES**  
By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 02  
_Consistency_

A light breeze kissed their cheeks as the two sat, alone, side by side, at the benches of the tennis court. The air between them was blanketed by a type of angst. Silent, quiet, they simply ate.

Finally, Tezuka spoke up. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Those words seemed to have been replaying in her mind, again and again, time after time. She had become too familiar with those four words. But she was weak against him – his words, his eyes, his embrace, every single thing about his perfect presence. So, reluctantly, she replied with the same mundane words: "Don't worry about it. You're busy, I know."

"Hn." He glanced at his watch impatiently. As if she was reading a book, Kyoko easily read the unspoken words Tezuka wanted to say.

"If you're busy, you should go."

"Hn."

It was like a script – the same exchanges of line happened every damned time. And all this consistency was driving her insane. Honestly.

"Really," she assured him, the same weak smile on the curves of her lips.

"Then… I'll be going," Tezuka said. He handed the empty bento box to his girlfriend and promptly headed back into the main building.

"Gan…batte," she mumbled, suddenly realizing he had gone too far to hear her. Kyoko closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze that had passed by. She had to pick up a new hobby. At least, she thought, something that'd stop reminding her of a particular brown-haired buchou.

* * *

Coco96: ! 3 THanks dear! ^^ I will def. try my hardest~


	3. Stubborn

**THE GIRL IN PICTURES**  
By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 03  
_Stubborn_

There weren't many occasions where the two of them exchanged more than four lines each. But when it did happen, Kyoko took caution to ensure that it'd last as long as possible.

"My mom said she called you," Tezuka said, intertwining hands with the girl next to him.

The raven haired beauty nodded, finding Tezuka's broad shoulders the perfect place to rest. "She asked if I had time to go visit next weekend."

"Hn."

Kyoko took a moment to awe at the beauty of the stars. Seigaku had a phenomenal night sky, and what better use was there than to have a lengthy conversation with her beloved?

"Kyoko?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she replied, "I told her I'll get back to her before the end of the week."

"You should go," he advised, adjusting his glasses.

"Are you going?"

"I'll go with you –" he paused for a moment, "—only because grandfather told me to."

Kyoko fought the urge to ask him about herself. _What about me? _But she stopped herself, noting the pure immaturity in her question. After all, this was Kunimitsu Tezuka. And Tezuka didn't do anything because of anyone unless he _had_ to. That was what made him utterly, positively, truly unreachable.

"It's late, I'll walk you back to your dorm," he offered, signaling it was time for him to go back to _his_ room and study until daylight about whatever classes he had tomorrow.

"I can walk by myself. It's just around the corner." Why she had refused him, Kyoko wasn't sure. It had something, she later recalled, it had something to do with his amazingly distant and stoic personality. Or at least it was amongst those lines.

"I insist."

"No, it's alright."

"I'm walking you back to your dorm." That was, without a doubt, a set-in-stone command. Kyoko knew, and she didn't waste any more time declining. It was part of his upbringing and codes of chivalry and no one, not even Kyoko, could pry Tezuka away from his stubborn views.

"Thanks."

Awkwardness tugged at the air around them, engulfing their conversation. Thank god, the girl's dorm building wasn't too far away.

"Don't sleep too late," he murmured, waiting for her to go inside.

"You too," she said in an equally as humble tone.

"Hn." Once she was inside, he nodded in content and headed back to the boy's dormitory.


	4. Her

**THE GIRL IN PICTURES**  
By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 04  
_Her_

The morning was slow paced – Tezuka and Kyoko had arrived late last night, gone over the formalities, and settled in each of their respective rooms.

"Saa… It'd be the perfect day to go fishing," Kunikazu said as they ate breakfast.

"Ne, Mitsu-san, you should go with your tousan and ojisan," noted Ayana, who busied herself with pouring tea into the cups.

"Ah, Kaasan, do you need help?" asked Kyoko as she helped place the fine china on the table.

Kuniharu nodded, satisfied in his wife's recommendation. "What do you think, Mitsu?" The man in his mid-40s asked his son, eyes kept on the daily newspaper.

"It's fine, tousan," he replied, simple with grace.

Kunikazu smiled – stern and solid. "Then it is."

- o - o -

Ayana Tezuka was a polished woman – by grace, intelligence and appearance. She knew traditions by heart and never failed to impress. She was, and everyone agreed, a wonderful match for Kuniharu's perfection-crazy character.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan," she said in a rather childish tone, "we have the day to the two of us. Except dinner, that is."

Kyoko beamed; she liked Ayana. She was kind, always polite, never curt, and had a warm aura. "Hai."

A fine sigh came from the older woman. "Ne, Kyoko-chan, is there anything bothering you?"

"Hmmn?" The raven haired girl shook her head. Ayana Tezuka was like that. She read minds easily.

"You and Mitsu-san seem a little distant," she explained.

"Do we?" She chuckled at the remark. Weren't they distant to begin with?

"Mitsu-san does, at times, act too old for his age. He can be a little ignorant of people's feelings, but it's not his fault. And Kyoko-chan, you are the only girl he's felt comfortable enough to bring home this many times except –" Ayana suddenly came to a stop.

"Except?" Kyoko repeated, a sort of curious envy filling her orbs.

"It's nothing. I was just getting sidetracked," Ayana lied.

"Oh."

There were a few drops of silence in the air as the two thought of what to say. Like a sharp knife, Kyoko easily broke through the thick air.

"Kaasan?"

"Yes?"

"The girl in the pictures in his room – did he love her more than anything?"


End file.
